


Peggy Carter knows how to rock an military uniform.

by twijfelaar



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4292031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twijfelaar/pseuds/twijfelaar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some big fancy medal ceremony is going on in New York and every soldier is invited. Of course Peggy is going and Angie gets jealous because there is a nice soldier boy waiting for her downstairs.</p>
<p>This is an AU because it just doesn't work with the time line of the show. They still live in the Griffith but Howard is not yet on the run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peggy Carter knows how to rock an military uniform.

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on my tumblr, I have the same name there as I have here if you want to look me up!

The city has been buzzing with excited news for the whole week. Apparently some general is getting a medal and it has been plastered all over the papers. Normally Angie doesn’t care about that stuff, she is very happy the Nazi’s were defeated but she will not forget the way her family was treated during that time and congratulating a person for murdering a bunch of other people feels wrong.

Also the president is in town, which means there are reporters, and apparently there is some big gala or something after the medal giving service and every single soldier is invited to come. Yes show up in uniform have some medals on your chest and free access. The last time Angie went to anything fancy she went to Christmas mass at church.

So maybe she is a bit jealous about soldiers taking over the city, them doing some sightseeing, not leaving any tips and the way girls fawn over a guy in a uniform. Angie never understood the appeal, of both to be honest, neither boys or a uniform make her heart beat any faster.

It’s late in the afternoon and Angie has been trying to get Mrs. Fry to be a bit lenient about the curfew. Work is going to overflow especially with all the soldiers and other military personnel in town and they will not hold themselves to a curfew and Angie needs the extra money.

“Please, Mrs. Fry. I am just going to work a bit later, the cook has already given me his word he will drop me off. I just need to be able to get into The Griffith and I will be fine.”

Mrs. Fry looks sour and not impressed at all.

“Please Mrs. Fry, there are soldiers in town tonight. I might find some nice fella to bring home to my parents?”

Linda who knows about Angie’s preference and is sitting in the dining room listening, snorts. Angie looks her way tries to look a bit mad. Mrs. Fry who is looking at her papers has missed the exchange and finally answers.

“I will not have you thrown out, but you are going to need another place to sleep. I am not keeping the Griffith open until you decide to return.”

Well it could be worse, still she might need to call her parents and get a cab their way from the tips she will hopefully get. This night better be worth the goddamn hassle.

She slumps into a dragging pace and deposits herself on the nearest comfy chair in the dining room. Linda is sitting close by and is reading a magazine, or she is pretending to read because Angie knows she was listening in.

“So what kinda fella are you looking for?”

She looks up from her magazine and has a grin as wide as her face. Angie who is feeling irritated about the fact she needs to go and call her parents for a place to crash, cannot find humor in the question.

“Please shut up Linda. I am not in the mood right now. I am going to get all of that tomorrow morning at breakfast with my parents.”

She looks sympathetic, puts the magazine away and inches closer.

“I am sure if you ask Peggy she would know some new ways to sneak in?”

And there is that damn wide faced grin again, Angie should have never have told her about the stupid crush she has on the English woman. All Linda has been doing is give her hope and tease her mercilessly.

“Please for the love of god shut up. I need to be on my feet for at least 7 hours with boozed up soldiers around me. Please give me a moment of peace.”

Linda actually has the audacity to huff, grabs the magazine again and flaps it open with more force than necessary. Angie should feel bad but with the day she is having it is not going to happen. So she simply tries to find a sort of comfortable position and closes her eyes for a bit. She stays like that for at least 10 minutes when she gets a rude awakening, by a man.

“Excuse me, Miss?”

Angie slowly opens her eyes and Linda is staring shocked at the man in question. Angie still quite dazed by the fact that there is a man standing in the dining room, which means he passed Mrs. Fry, does not realize the position she is sitting in is not very ladylike. Before she can answer Mrs. Fry storms out of the kitchen and glares at the man.

“Miss Martinelli please remember your manners! Who might you be?”

Angie immediately sits up straight, the tone used by Mrs. Fry bringing back memories from her mother, seems like she isn’t the only one because the man in question stands up straighter than before and looks like he was caught with his hand in the candy jar.

“I am private Allaway, Ma’am. I mean John Allaway.”

Angie sees he is wringing his hands, and she also notes the suit he is wearing. He has some medals on his chest and a few ribbons, he is probably a war hero but Angie really couldn’t care less.

“What are you doing here?”

He looks around, looking for help but Angie is not going to give it to him. He is the whole damn reason she needs to work overtime and stay with her parents. He should be able to handle Mrs. Fry on his own.

“I am looking for Peggy Carter? I was told she resides here?”

Whatever little hope Angie had has been swallowed up and stomped on.  Angie is sure it shows on her face. Mrs. Fry is too busy checking the man out but Linda snaps her head her way and looks concerned. Of course Peggy has a man, of course he is a decorated war hero, of fucking course Angie doesn’t stand a change with her. Angie feels like crying, feels like walking out the door, get to work and be unreasonable rude to every fucking soldier that comes into the diner. Tips be damned. But then Mrs. Fry speaks up.

“Miss Martinelli will let her know you are here. Please stay in the lobby.”

Just great, Linda wants to intervene but Angie can handle this. It has happened before, it will happen again. The sooner she sees it, the sooner she will get over the stupid crush. So she stands up, smiles at John who smiles back nervously. He better treat Peggy right or she will give him cement shoes .

“I will tell her you are here.”

So maybe she is using a bit more force to get up the stairs and maybe she is aiming her frustrations at Peggy’s door but no one can blame her really. So while Angie is trying to break down the door with her fists she also manages to get information across.

“Hey English, there is a John Allaway downstairs for you. All in his military get up. You almost done?”

Angie hears mumbling from the other side and after  a few seconds she hears what looks like a box shutting close.

“Angie? Shouldn’t you be at work?”

Really why are the British so goddamn polite asking questions, being nice.

“With the military thing going on the boss decided we are staying open longer. I start my shift in an hour and it will end when the last soldier leaves.”

Angie hears Peggy walking around in her room, Angie can only imagine how she looks, probably really nice dress, showing off some leg. Angie sighs and then Peggy is asking questions again.

“What about curfew?”

“I am staying with my parents when I am done.”

Peggy stops moving and there is a silence for a few moments.

“Maybe I will come by later tonight. I can drop you off.”

This is why Angie had hope, this is why she sometimes imagines the two of them together as more than friends. Because Peggy is just so goddamn nice.

“Your date is downstairs and I am leaving for work in a few minutes. See you soon!”

And she flees downstairs. Really this is what her life has come too, hiding her feelings, feeling miserable and angry. It is horrible and Angie wish she could do something about it. Falling for gals that don’t swing her way is just not good for your health.

When she comes downstairs John is looking hopefully at her but she is not in the mood to save him from whatever Mrs. Fry is telling him. Probably something about the virtue of women.

Angie decides she is going to watch them leave, to see how they fit. To see Peggy happy and maybe also to hurt herself even more. Angie hears a door slam and both John and her look up. Angie hears the clicking of Peggy’s heels and she is coming closer and closer.

And then she walks down the stairs and Linda has joined the group in the Lobby and Angie is imagining a nice red dress, some earrings, some jewels to finish the whole thing off. Mrs. Fry has finally finished her talk and now everyone is looking at Peggy.

And then Angie sees her and her brain is lost. Peggy is not in a red dress, Peggy is in a military uniform and Angie can see legs, and Angie is staring. She is staring and suddenly she understands the appeal of a military uniform. Linda is mumbling under her breath. John who is standing next to her seems just as dumbstruck as Angie is and she wants to cry because he at least gets to take her out. Only then he suddenly moves into a salute and is standing stiff as a board.

“Ma’am”

“What is your name private?”

“Pivate Allaway Ma’am”

Peggy nods and looks at Angie with a smile.

“At ease private.”

And John relaxes next to her.

“Angie meet my driver.”

Driver, Peggy has a driver to a fancy military thing and why does she have so many medals hanging from her chest, why is her brain not working right now?

Peggy turns towards John and smiles kindly, he looks flabbergasted. Like he is meeting a hero or something.

“I am sure General Philips has given you orders to say something to me. Say them now please, and for the love of god quote him word for word.”

John looks nervous again, and smiles apologetic at Mrs. Fry.

“He told me to tell you that, it’s not every day your commanding officer gets a Purple Heart and that you better stay till the end of the ceremony or he will make the ceremony take place wherever you are. Since the safety concerns of certain individuals are more important than the overall well being of the citizens of New York he told me to remind you it would be stupid and downright dangerous to leave the ceremony early.”

Peggy sighs deep and the blazer she is wearing fits very nicely over her breast which make the whole uniform move with the sigh.

“Alright, I guess I am staying till the end then. Mrs. Fry, I have an hotel room at the Plaza so I will not be in later tonight. No need to wait up for me.”

The she turns towards Angie, smiling lovingly and Angie has difficulty not staring at the amazing body that is on display in the uniform.

“I will swing by after the ceremony is done and pick you up. No need to stay at your parents I am sure we could share a room.”

All Angie can do is nod, John salutes once as a goodbye and they both leave. Mrs. Fry seems flustered but seems to have seen enough commotion for the rest of the day and disappears in the back. Both Linda and Angie stay frozen in the lobby looking at the door like they are replaying the memory of what just happened in their head.

“I think I get the uniform thing all the girls are so crazy about.”

And Linda laughs.

“Don’t forget you are sharing a room tonight!”

And all Angie wants is for the floor to open up beneath her and swallow her whole so she wouldn’t have to think about that.

 

Turns out Angie has no time to think about it because work is crazy. The automat is packed and too keep everything going smoothly everything is brought to the tables by the waitresses.  Most soldiers are doing a last stop before going home, freshen up a bit with a nice cup of coffee before going back to their wives. The conversation ranges from battle stories to kids talk and Angie has to admit that the bits and pieces she catches of the conversations going on around her are good inspiration sources for her acting career. People watching has always been one of the things she uses as inspiration and this night has been an absolute gold mine. She is so busy she almost forgets about how she is supposed to share a room with Peggy later tonight.

The amount of customers has been going down the last hour. There are still a few and Angie is almost worried Peggy won’t show. But then a expensive looking car stops in front of the automat and Peggy gets out of the passenger’s seat.

She still looks amazing, her hair not as neat as it was at the Griffith but it only makes her look more beautiful. She looks up through the window and smiles brightly at Angie. Angie can only smile back.

When Peggy steps into the diner some soldiers turn around and look, and they look her up and down and then come to the medals on her chest and turn their heads. Peggy walks to the counter and places herself across from where Angie is standing.

“How was the gala?”

Peggy actually snorts and for someone who is usually quite reserved it is an absolute delight to see.

“As most gala’s are, boring with a lot of ass kissing. I did meet up with some old friends from the field so that was nice. Howard tried to convince the president to give me a medal of honor but alas only American’s can get those.”

Peggy leans on the counter, getting closer to Angie than is needed.

“Can I get a coffee? I need to sober up a bit.”

Angie smiles and goes to grab a cup, places it on the counter and pours the coffee in.

“I made a fresh pot, you are very lucky.”

They stare at each other a bit longer than normal because they can. Angie is tired, Peggy is not sober if whatever is happening here is not happening they can chalk it up to that. Peggy slowly brings the cup to her lips and takes a sip. And then the door opens again and a loud voice is heard throughout the automat.

‘So this is your spot huh? Very nice Peg!”

Angie is annoyed that their moment got interrupted by a man who closely resembles Howard Stark. Looking at Peggy she sees a fond smile playing on her lips and she rolls her eyes. Whoever this man is, Peggy likes him.

“Stop shouting you bloody fool and sit down.”

He dumps himself next to Peggy and brings his face close to the coffee cup so he can sniff it.

“O I need some of that. Could you bring me a cup as well?”

Angie looks at the two of them and can’t help but wonder about their story. They seem close, they seem interesting because at first glance they are very different from each other. She grabs a cup for the man as well and fills it.

“Howard Stark, pleasure to meet you miss Martinelli. I have heard a lot about you!”

So this is Howard Stark, most wanted man in the United states of America both by the female and certain other populations and the government. Angie opens her mouth to ask what he has heard about her but Peggy elbows Howard hard in his side.

“Be a good boy Howard, drink your coffee and shut up.”

Instead of being insulted like most men would be Howard simple smiles and ignores the order Peggy gave him.

“I am not in the army, I don’t have to listen to you. So Angie right? Do you have any nice stories about dear Peggy here? We could swap, you should know about that time in France with”

Angie looks at Peggy while Howard is talking and she can see the fond smile on Peggy’s face. The relationship between the two of them seems to be a fond one, she clearly cares for him a lot. But not enough for him to finish his story because Peggy interrupts him quite resolutely.

“Angie doesn’t need to hear about my time in France, now what time do you think you will be done here? We have a very nice room waiting for us at The Plaza.”

Angie shrugs her shoulders and point towards the few people in the automat.

“When they leave I can go.”

Peggy turns around in her chair, because it’s a swivel chair it looks childish, she has to swing her legs to the side to turn and her tipsiness makes it hard to stop at the right time to look into the automat and see everything, she has to adjust her position with her arms. Howard snorts in his coffee and Angie can’t help but snort as well. Peggy in her military outfit with ribbons and medals turning around in the chair like a little kid.

Peggy turns her head halfway and mock whispers to both Angie and Howard.

“I could totally order them to leave, but I am not sure they would leave a tip.”

Some guys seem to take offence to the accusations made by Peggy and turn their angry faces at Peggy who has turned her head back towards the customers in the automat and is smiling kindly towards them while moving her fingers on the counter. Her nails hit the surface hard and because the Radio has been turned off (noise complaints from the neighbors) the sound is very much heard by all the customers. And finally they all seem to get the hint because one by one they start grabbing their wallets and leaving money on the tables and slowly leaving the automat.

It’s still not fast enough because Angie has been on her feet for 7 hours and really wants to do nothing more but go home.

Howard jumps off his counter chair and manages to grab Peggy’s arm and pull her with him, they end up doing some sort of waltz in the middle of the automat while Angie looks on. They look comfortable together, they look good together. Peggy in her uniform Howard in his expensive suit with his tie slightly askew and the top off his shirt unbuttoned.

Angie sighs and moves from behind the counter to get the last dirty cups and plates and the money. While Angie is piling up plates and cups on the tray, she hears Howard mumbling at Peggy. Their heads are close together and the way they seem comfortable with each other speaks of a close relationship. Angie can’t hear what he is talking about and she is not sure she wants to know. She knows his reputation and while she hopes Peggy is smarter than that she knows anyone would kill to spend a night with Howard. Her tray is filled, the money is in her pouch and she is trying to get to the counter without interrupting the dance that is still going on in the middle of the automat without music.

And then the tray is suddenly lifted from her arms.

“Let me take care of that dear. You deserve a dance.”

And she gets pushed into the arms of Peggy. Angie gets red in the face and Peggy has the biggest grin on her face. Peggy starts to move and is taking lead in whatever dance they are dancing right now. Angie does know how to follow and they slowly move through the automat.

“Hi.”

Angie can’t help but look at Peggy like this and think anything else but adorable. Her face is a flushed from the booze, she is grinning and slowly moving them through the automat performing a dance Angie probably never heard of.

“You are clearly not sober anymore.”

Angie can hear Howard muttering behind the counter, Angie turns her head a tiny bit and sees him looking with a clear look of disgust at the top of the line dishwasher. Peggy noticing her line of sight looks as well and puffs out a breath.

“For god’s sake, Howard. Just put it in there, don’t go tinkering and try to improve it.”

Howard looks up, clearly insulted and sputters a bit before he finally forms a sentence.

“Peggy, have you seen this thing? This monstrosity? It’s horrible, it makes too much noise, uses too much water and soap. Peggy I have to fix this!”

Angie looks into Peggy’s eyes and for the first time tonight she sees annoyance.

“Fix it tomorrow!”

Howard grumbles some more, puts the dirty dishes in the dishwasher, grabs a napkin and a pen from his pocket and starts looking at the dishwasher in more detail. Angie is a bit worried he will take it apart, her boss will not like that at all.

“He is not going to take it apart is he?”

Peggy shakes her head and looks over Angie shoulder straight at Howard.

“He is not.”

More muttering and writing from Howard but really Angie couldn’t care less because Peggy seems to have lost her inhibitions about her hand placement and one of them is low on her back and using force to push them closer together. Angie is still looking at Peggy’s face, who has closed her eyes and they are swaying a bit from side to side.

Angie wants to put her head on Peggy’s chest, play with the medals, ask where she got them, why she got them. She wants to know everything about this woman and she wants to be closer than she is now. Maybe it’s the sleep deprivation but Angie feels like maybe Peggy wants that as well.

“You seemed jealous this afternoon.”

Peggy says it as a fact, which it is and Angie can’t say no to that so she doesn’t.

“Because I was.”

Peggy opens her eyes and looks at Angie, full interest on her and her alone. Howard is not a concern to both of them and Peggy moves her head even closer.

“You never have to be jealous of anyone. I love you more then you know.”

Angie feels like her heart might bust, so much stress falls away, the uncertainty, the pressure of trying to stop herself from crushing on the other woman. It just falls away and Angie surges forward and kisses Peggy on the mouth. Peggy tastes like bourbon and coffee and Peggy, Peggy is kissing back and slowly opens her mouth a bit and her tongue touches Angie’s lips. Angie opens her mouth and Peggy lazily pushes her tongue slowly inside, her lips never leaving Angie’s. After a few moments they break apart and look at each other, both grinning and Angie puts her head on Peggy chest and wraps her arms around her waist, resting her hands on the curve of Peggy’s ass. Peggy wraps her arms around Angie and tightens her hold on her. They stay like that for a few seconds before they get interrupted by Howard who decided that putting his head in the dishwasher was a perfect way to examine it.

“AHA I got the answer to make this monstrosity a perfect machine!”

He is standing behind the counter, being incredibly proud of himself and starts writing on the napkin again. He looks up at the both of them and his mouth falls open. Angie is worried he might take offence and is moving to take her distance from Peggy, but Peggy is not bugging.

“I missed it?”

Angie is confused, Peggy snorts and Howard slams his hands on the table.

“I have been telling you this whole night to go out and get your girl and when you get your girl I miss it!!”

“I told you to leave the dishwasher alone.”

“YOU TOLD ME TO FIX IT TOMORROW WHICH MEANS I HAVE TO TAKE NOTES TODAY.”

Angie can’t help but giggle because Howard Stark is screaming at them about missing the moment because he was “fixing” the dishwasher.

“Do it again.”

“No Howard you missed your change. Did you put away the dirty dishes? I want to go to bed.”

Howard grins and wiggles his eyebrows, Angie can’t help but laugh and looking up she can see Peggy turn red from embarrassment.

“I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Sure you didn’t.”

Peggy looks down at her, smiling a bit embarrassed.

“Ignore him I didn’t mean it like that.”

Now it’s Angie time to tease Peggy, after all Peggy left her very frustrated parading around in that uniform.

“You sure you didn’t mean it like that because I have been thinking about that since you walked down in that nice uniform of yours.”

Peggy turns even redder and Howard starts laughing.

“I like her peg, you should keep her. O look at that Jarvis is here. Let’s get you to your hotel.”

Angie reluctantly let’s go of Peggy and starts closing up the automat. Howard has already disappeared outside but Peggy is waiting by the doors. When Angie is done and she walks towards the light switch and the door Peggy holds out her hand.

“You ready?”

Angie knows Peggy means more by it, is asking her if she is ready for this to be more, ready for it to be real, ready for it too last.

“Yeah I am English. Yeah I am!”

She grabs Peggy’s hand switches of the light and pulls Peggy close for a kiss. With the lights switched off no one can seem them.

Including Howard.

“YOU TWO ARE THE WORST GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE!”

Angie laughs and they break apart and they walk hand in hand to the car. Yeah Angie is ready for this, more than ready.


End file.
